


Rugs

by Trilled



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: ASCEM, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilled/pseuds/Trilled
Summary: Quark finds a new way to woo DaxA dabble written for ASCEML years ago.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Rugs

Quark accidentally walked into Kira as he stared at Dax, spilling almost a full tray of drinks over her. Neither really cared, they were both watching as Dax approached Morn for a conversation. No one, but no one, ever initiated a conversation with Morn.

“Why? What has he got that I don’t have?” Quark whispered under his breath.

"She told me once that she finds those few wiry hairs on the top of his head sexy." Kira explained to him, equally as confused by Dax's actions.

Quark turned up to the bar the next day wearing a badly fitted hairpiece.


End file.
